


The First Step

by Curlew



Series: Steps [1]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Season 4., h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Series: Steps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850275
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	The First Step

He let himself quietly in, and quietly began to clear up. Trash in a bag - too many bottles, too much cardboard, too many dead plants. Dirty clothes in the hamper. He tidied and cleaned, then opened the greenhouse doors to let the early morning air in, closing his eyes to the shrivelled devastation. Coffee made, he took it into the bedroom where his friend lay, shoes and holster still on, shirt jarringly bright. He lay silent beside him for a long time, then reached out a hand to stroke the dull blond hair.

“It’s time to talk to someone, partner”


End file.
